


Burū

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Series: not what it seems [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every alpha has their cycles, every cycle has its ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burū

“Come on, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime usually managed to deal with Tooru’s bad attitude fairly well, considering his friend (and boyfriend) was the nastiest human alive. However, when he was in rut, he had no patience to the way Oikawa acted. Obviously, the other noticed that and only acted worse. Now, the little shit was hugging Hajime from behind and nuzzling his ear, just fucking _teasing_ him. He pushed Tooru way and grabbed his notebook.

“We got homework to do.”

“But you are in rut, aren’t we supposed to be banging like rabbits?”

He rolled his eyes, because Oikawa knew very well this was bullshit, but he also knew it annoyed the hell out of Hajime. It was so hard to ignore that idiot. Iwaizumi promised himself: the next time Tooru was in rut, he wouldn't do shit to compensate his total lack of impulse control.

“I would rather lose to Shiratorizawa again than bang you right now.”

“Oh, that’s just mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted. For god’s sake, why did he love this dramatic asshole.

“It's the truth.”

“No, it’s not! You love me. I know it.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Shittykawa.” He got up, losing his patience. Rut made everything too fucking overwhelming.

Tooru was about to reply, or act like a victim, but then he looked down and chuckled. Hajime dragged his boyfriend by the collar and hissed, very _very_ annoyed.

“Don’t look at my boner when we fight.”

-

It was the most embarrassing time of the semester. Sawamura knew it was coming, he couldn’t avoid it, so he usually just endured it. However, this time he discovered things could be even worse than usual.

Now he had five omegas hanging around the gym, and that not to mention his boyfriend, who aroused him on a regular basis. He was the worst person ever, because his body was reacting to it, to his friends and to his _kouhais_. It was a natural reaction to pheromones, and they were training, so it all was amplified. Still awful, though.

Everyone was running around him, and it was honestly dizzying, but he tried to keep his chill. For years he'd controlled himself during training, he could do it. Now, though, he looked at Suga with his silky hair and his beautiful body, and he could feel himself getting hard.

All the blood drained from his face.

Daichi was hard. Running around town. With his team.

It was mortifying.

He was sort of glad that Hinata and Kageyama had run ahead, and that Yamaguchi had fallen behind. It made the situation at least a bit less horrifying. He couldn’t imagine the shock on their faces if anyone noticed he was in rut. He managed to act like he wasn’t an alpha most of the time, he made this a safe environment for everyone, and still he couldn’t control his hormones.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned to Suga, who was announcing they were going to look for Kageyama and Hinata while dragging him down a side street, telling the rest of the team to return to Karasuno. After a couple minutes Koushi patted his cheek, smile too kind to be teasing.

“You should go home, Daichi. I’ll tell the coach.”

Daichi wanted to ask Suga to stay with him, but he was too embarrassed for that, so he only looked down and nodded. Koushi leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, which actually only made everything ten times worse.

Daichi needed the coldest shower ever today.  
-

Aone didn’t exactly know how to deal with people most of the time. He didn’t want to deal with them, the way they thought and act in general didn’t make much sense.

Most of days he just didn’t bother with it. He had other things, like volley or school, to keep him occupied.

Rut days, though. It all felt wrong.

Aone couldn’t focus and he ended up as stressed as his senpais with Futakuchi or with Koganegawa. He didn’t like that at all, so he usually left right after practice and avoided his teammates even more then usual. Back then, when they had Moniwa around to keep everyone in check, it was easier. His captain always knew when things were different with Aone and didn’t bother him much.

Futakuchi on the other hand… He could be a bit hard to deal with, didn’t get it quite so fast.

“Aone, I’ll walk you home.” His classmate said, seemingly not bothered by how Aone was glaring much more than most days.

Aone didn’t argue with him, though some part of him would have preferred to go alone. The other was a beta, he didn’t have rut days, he couldn’t possibly understand. Still, as they walked together, Futakuchi didn’t tease him about walking faster than usual, or not stopping at his usual places. All he did was walk along.

When they got to Aone’s , Futakuchi stopped him before he got in, looking somewhat bothered.

“Next time, just tell me you’re in rut.”

He nodded.

“I’m not like Moniwa, I don’t guess easily what people are feeling. I got worried, okay?”

He nodded once more, and Futakuchi punched his arm, lighter than usual.

“I’ll go now. See you tomorrow.”

He grabbed his classmate's ~~(friend?)~~ shoulder and bowed his head, trying to show gratefulness. Aone knew that this would mean something for most people, and he knew it wouldn’t be polite to ignore it (Moniwa had taught him that). Futakuchi only looked away and muttered one more goodbye before walking away.

Aone really didn’t get people.

-

Tanaka hated being the one single guy in the team.

He usually let that slide, because: 1) He was genuinely happy for everyone. 2) There was nothing he could do about it.

That didn’t mean he didn’t feel lonely, and in days like this the loneliness made him think a lot. About that mate business, for example. He'd always believed he would find a mate and be happy and have kids (perhaps he used to dream his mate would be Kiyoko before he realized she didn’t like guys). He knew the rest of the team didn't care about that, and the only one who had found a mate was that bastard Tsukishima. Why him? Why not Tanaka? The gods weren’t fair.

He could picture, the cutest omega (or beta) giving him his bento before he left for work. Someone who would want to play videogames and volley with him, and who would actually think he was cool like his kouhais did. He could almost picture the perfect moment of arriving home and someone saying-

“Tanaka! Look out!”

He suddenly remembered they were in practice and he didn’t have time to move before the ball hit him right in the face, knocking him back on the floor. Gods, he had just acted like Hinata. Everyone came running over, and Noya helped him up, laughing.

“Dude, you gotta be more careful.” The libero said between snickers, patting him on the back.

“Sorry, dude. It’s just my future wife looked so cute.”

His friend laughed even harder.

“Your ruts are so funny. Almost as funny as Asahi’s.”

Their ace blushed deep red and proceeded to beg Noya not to say another word. Tanaka smiled and shouted an apology to Ukai. He knew it was just a matter of moments before he went into his fantasy world again, but at least he didn’t get hard over nothing unlike _some_ people. Anyway, head back in the game, because the last thing he needed was to be hit by one of Hinata’s spikes right at his dick.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened not even five minutes later.

-

Akaashi could make a list of the things that went wrong with Bokuto when he was in rut. He could also list the things he hated when he himself was in rut. If those lists were basically one and the same, it was not his fault. It was not his boyfriend’s fault either, both of them being alphas that had the dreadful luck of having their ruts synchronized. 

Akaashi remembered seeing the pure and absolute terror in their coach’s face the first time he'd snapped at someone mocking Bokuto for his mood and then proceed to tell Bokuto to shut the hell up. Now, they were both in Bokuto’s room, seeing as no one could stand to be near them these days. 

“I hate these fucking boners.” Bokuto muttered, squirming. “I can’t even be anywhere within a thousand feet of you or Kuroo without it just showing up.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, and patted his boyfriend’s cheek. He wanted to hug him, but he was also sporting the most violent boner in his life. It wasn’t even a matter of actually being horny right now, it was just his body that didn’t stop trying and trying to make him have sex. 

“We could just deal with it the old fashioned way.” Keiji proposed, because it was the thing that worked out the best every time. 

“Nah, every time I helped you or you helped me we would get horny again and it would be an never ending cycle of boners. Not that it wouldn’t be hot as heck, but I don’t think we would survive it.”

Bokuto did have a point, and it annoyed him. Akaashi tsked and looked away. 

“What are we suppose to do then? Call Kuroo?” 

Which he didn't want to do, to be honest. He really didn’t mind Bokuto and Kuroo being together, it was easy and he knew it was just sex and friendship. Still, he sometimes felt like he got in the way, like he and Kenma were there getting in the middle of a mated pair, superfluous. Also, the omegas already got so much shit for it all, he didn’t want to ask Kuroo to come and solve every damn problem they had. He wanted to be able to take care of Bokuto even if they were both in rut.  
Akaashi was surprised when he felt muscled arms pulling him closer and kissing the back of his neck, breaking this line of thought. 

“Nah. I want to spend it with you.” 

“You’re a complete dork, Bokuto.” He half-heartedly elbowed him on the stomach. He was upset and annoyed, but he felt so much better. Just because he didn’t mind sharing it didn’t meant that sometimes he didn’t prefer to have Bokuto all by himself. And perhaps when he was in rut he got a bit more attached. Just a tiny bit, really.

Usually he wouldn’t be proud of it, an maybe in a couple of hours he would indeed be calling the Nekoma captain and asking for help, but right now it was just him and his boyfriend and inconvenient boners.

-

Tsukishima Kei’s whole rut experience was a complete and absolute disaster. He avoided leaving home, he avoided talking to people, because in no way should he be seen in this state. 

His life was based on being cool, on being better than any of those losers. The thing was, when he was in rut, he got absolutely ridiculous. Having a mate nearby should make everything easier, but it only made things a thousand times worse. He got really moody (his brother used the words spoiled like a child, to which he scoffed) and incredibly needy. Yamaguchi couldn’t be within ten meters of him that Tsukki wanted to hold him tight and drown on his scent. Pathetic.

There were people who said he was the kind of alpha that became an omega when he was in rut. Tsukki found that bullshit, no omega he knew was as needy as he was. 

And this was why, whenever he went into rut, Tsukki would lock himself in his room, put on his headphones, play his games and pretend everything was normal. Except it wasn’t, so he would end up calling Tadashi sometime after the twelfth hour of reclusion and ask him to come (which he would later deny having done). This once was no different, and like all the times before that Tadashi would sit on Kei’s bed and run his fingers through the blond hair while playing Pokemon or discussing some anime he was currently into. It wasn’t so much about what he was saying and more the sound of his voice that was too calming to ignore.

“Tsukki. You look so sleepy, perhaps I should go.”

He grabbed his boyfriends waist, keeping him there and nuzzling the side of Tadashi's torso.

"Don't you dare." 

He heard the beautiful laugh from his boyfriend, who proceeded to drag him up so Kei was hiding his face on a freckled neck, holding Yamaguchi like Yamaguchi always holds a pillow to sleep. 

"Tsukki, you look so cute."

"Shut up, Tadashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Burū as in blue as in blue balls, if anyone wanted that bit of information


End file.
